Heaven
by shinhaahn
Summary: Baekhyun mungkin seorang Elyxion, tapi auranya yang begitu lemah serta kekuatannya yang belum juga muncul, membuat semua orang meragukan kepribadiannya. Namun bagaimana jika ia harus menjadi mate seorang Phoenix dan melahirkan keturunan Klan Api yang konon kabarnya, mempertaruhkan nyawa? /ChanBaek / alpha-omega / mpreg
1. Prolog

HEAVEN

 _ChanBaek_

 _Omegaverse-Mpreg_

 _..._

 _30 tahun lalu..._

" _Maaf Chanyeol, hyung harus benar-benar pergi,"_

" _Hyungie,"_

" _Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau adalah penerus Klan Api, kau harus tetap kuat. Maafkan hyung,"_

 _._

" _Apa Yifan hyung belum pulang juga?"_

 _Suho menatap Chanyeol yang masih remaja itu dengan tatapan sendu._

" _Maaf Chanyeol, kami sudah mencari kakakmu ke seluruh negeri, tapi kami tidak menemukannya,"_

.

" _Ia adalah satu-satunya Klan Api saat ini,"_

" _Oh, klan penghancur itu? Syukurlah klan itu sudah hampir punah sekarang. Kuharap penerusnya itu tak bisa memberikan keturunan Klan Api yang lain. Exodus sudah cukup damai saat ini,"_

" _Kau benar,"_

 _Chanyeol menunduk dalam, menahan sakit hatinya yang muncul setelah mendengar gunjingan para penghuni desa._

.

.

.

"Eum, pe-, permisi Paman,"

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas pada sesosok pemuda mungil yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia bahkan tak berniat memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membacanya.

Lelaki itu tengah bersantai di festival malam akhir bulan untuk melepas penat aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya berakhir menghabiskan waktu di salah satu stan makanan dengan sebuah bacaan ringan di tangannya, namun itu cukup membuat beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang.

"Hmm," Chanyeol menjawab tak berminat dengan gumamannya.

"Baekhyun, uhm, Baekhyun boleh minta tolong?"

"Tolong apa?" jawab Chanyeol dingin, sama sekali tak berminat melepas pandangan matanya dari lembar buku di tangannya.

"Eum, Baekhyun berpisah dengan mama. Bisakah ahjushi membantu Baekhyun mencari mama?"

 _Sebesar itu, masih memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama dan bahkan tak tau cara mencari ibunya sendiri. Manja sekali._ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menyindir, masih belum berminat mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Sem-, sembilan lima," suara itu mencicit takut, tampaknya ia mulai tak nyaman dengan respon dingin Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Chanyeol sedikit berjengit saat mendengar jawaban lirih itu.

"Apa katamu?" Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda itu dengan fokus untuk mendengar jawabannya kembali.

"Sembilan lima tahun," bukannya semakin jelas, suara itu semakin lirih, membuat dahi Chanyeol semakin mengernyit.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" pemuda mungil itu buru-buru menggeleng dengan wajah ketakutan.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, kenapa pemuda mungil itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali. Dan lagi,

Tunggu dulu, usianya sembilan puluh lima tahun?

Apa dia seorang Elyxion seperti dirinya?

"Apa klanmu?"

"Ugh?" pemuda mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kau seorang Elyxion, bukan? Apa klanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, kali ini dengan suara dalamnya, suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh sesama Elyxion.

"Apa paman, Elyxion juga?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Pemuda mungil itu takut mengatakan klannya, karena pada dasarnya klan seorang Elyxion tak bisa sembarang diberitahukan pada orang lain, apalagi jika orang itu bukanlah seorang Elyxion juga.

"Aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu, bocah," Chanyeol menggeram kesal, membuat Baekhyun kembali mencicit takut.

"Baekhyun seorang Heaven," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

 _Heaven? Klan milik keturunan Jung?_

"Bukankah kau bisa memakai kekuatanmu untuk mencari mamamu itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Lelaki itu bukannya ingin tahu, ia hanya bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda Elyxion yang menurutnya sudah cukup umur, tak bisa mencari ibunya sendiri. Usia sembilan puluh lima itu sebanding dengan usia 15 tahun bagi manusia biasa. Dan pada umur itu, pada umumnya seorang Elyxion sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya, bahkan sebagian besar sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu dengan baik.

 _Apa anak ini belum mendapatkan kekuatannya?_

Pemuda mungil itu nyatanya tak berani menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol kembali menggeram.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu,"

"Ti, tidak jadi. Baekhyun akan mencari sendiri saja,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, terutama saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik hendak menjauh darinya. Chanyeol segera menahan lengan pemuda itu, meski ia sendiri tak paham apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Aku akan membantumu,"

...

Tak sulit bagi seorang Elyxion untuk mencari keberadaan Elyxion lain, karena pada dasarnya seorang Elyxion memiliki sebuah aura yang bisa dilihat oleh para sesamanya, dengan warna berbeda sesuai dengan klan mereka masing-masing. Namun tentu saja, itu berlaku jika mereka menggunakan kekuatannya.

Aura Chanyeol berwarna merah menyala, sesuai dengan klannya yaitu Klan Api. Ia adalah penerus Klan Api satu-satunya saat ini, setelah sang kakak, yang menghilang 30 tahun yang lalu tanpa sebab.

Sedangkan aura Klan Heaven memiliki warna hijau, seharusnya, begitu seingat Chanyeol. Namun aura pemuda di sampingnya ini justru memiliki warna yang berbeda, putih yang hampir transparan. Auranya pun begitu lemah, yang jika dilihat sekilas, pemuda ini seolah terlihat seperti pemuda biasa.

"Aku melihatnya disana," Chanyeol berujar, mengabaikan pertanyaan di benaknya dan fokus kembali pada tujuannya mencari aura Heaven. Pemuda itu ikut menoleh, ke arah dimana telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah. Sebuah gerbang keluar dari festival.

"Baekhyun tidak melihat apa-apa," gumam pemuda itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya. Memang, bagi mata orang biasa, atau seorang Elyxion yang belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol hanya memperlihatkan sekumpulan orang yang nampak tak begitu jelas, mengingat jarak mereka yang juga cukup jauh.

"Itu, yang berwarna hijau, kau tidak lihat?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?_

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka, mendekati aura yang hanya bisa Chanyeol lihat.

...

"Ayo kita pergi,"

"Tapi, yeobo, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini pada Baekhyun? Ia masih terlalu muda, ia bahkan belum tahu bagaimana cara melindungi dirinya sendiri,"

"Ia bukan seorang Heaven, untuk apa kita memikirkannya,"

"Yeobo~"

Nada memelas itu membuat sang alpha sedikit meragu. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng keras, memantapkan hatinya untuk melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang.

"Kau tau sendiri, Boo, Baekhyun bukan seorang Heaven. Kita juga tak tau pasti apa kekuatannya. Jika kita membiarkannya terus berada di Heaven dengan kondisi seperti itu, itu sama saja dengan mengancam keselamatan kita sendiri,"

"Tapi Baekhyun anakku, Bear. Dia anakku," Jaejoong, omega berwajah cantik itu tetap tak ingin menyerah. Baekhyun adalah anak tersayangnya, yang ia manjakan sejak pertama kali ia menemukan anak itu di depan gerbang Heaven.

Yunho, alpha yang juga menjadi pemimpin Heaven saat ini, hendak kembali membalas ucapannya, namun lidahnya mendadak kelu saat seorang Elyxion lain dengan aura merah mendekati mereka. Alpha itu dengan refleks maju, berusaha melindungi mate-nya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Mama!"

Yunho kembali dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Baekhyun dari balik aura itu. Ia menatap bingung pada pemuda mungil itu, yang kini sudah sibuk berpelukan dengan omega-nya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk membantu mencarikan ibunya. Permisi," aura merah itu perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh sosok lelaki tampan dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan yang dingin. Chanyeol, lelaki itu berbalik, hendak berjalan menjauh saat suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Paman," Chanyeol hanya menoleh sedikit, tak berminat untuk benar-benar berbalik.

"Terimakasih banyak," lanjut Baekhyun diikuti tawa renyah serta mata sipitnya yang seolah tersenyum bersama bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, hati Chanyeol berdesir melihat senyum itu. Ada sebuah kesejukan yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat melihat senyum di wajah Baekhyun.

Namun lagi-lagi, ia mengabaikannya, berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi keluarga kecil itu.

"Dia seorang Phoenix," gumam Jaejoong seolah membenarkan apa yang tengah dipikirkan Yunho.

Omega itu kemudian menunduk, kembali menatap anak kesayangannya yang sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayo kita pulang, Baekhyunee,"

...

Malam hampir larut dan ini adalah waktu Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dunia mimpinya. Jaejoong berada di sampingnya, sudah siap dengan sebuah buku cerita yang hendak ia bacakan sebagai pengantar tidur Baekhyun saat omega mungilnya itu tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"Mama, apa Baekhyun punya kekuatan juga?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tak terduga itu. "Mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?"

"Ahjushi yang membantu Baekhyun siang tadi bertanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Baekhyun," pemuda mungil itu mencicit, merasa sedih dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun punya, Baekhyun juga seorang Elyxion seperti mama, papa, dan hyung. Hanya saja, kekuatan Baekhyun memang belum muncul," jelas Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tangan lentiknya bergerak mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kekuatan Baekhyun muncul?" tanya Baekhyun dengan binar penuh penasaran.

Jaejoong bergumam cukup lama, nampak berpikir mengenai apa jawaban tepat yang harus ia berikan. Omega itu sendiri sebenarnya tak mengetahui jawabannya, karena sepengetahuannya, untuk usia Baekhyun saat ini, Baekhyun seharusnya telah memiliki kekuatannya. Usia 60 tahun adalah usia umum dimana kekuatan seorang Elyxion muda muncul, dan pada umumnya setelah itu, Elyxion muda akan segera diberikan pembelajaran untuk mengontrol kekuatannya.

Hanya saja, kondisi Baekhyun memang berbeda. Pemuda omega itu belum menunjukkan kekuatannya hingga saat ini. Aura Elyxionnya pun sangat samar, membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho seringkali merasa bingung. Hal ini pula yang membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari Heaven.

"Tak lama lagi, seharusnya. Jadi Baekhyunee tak perlu khawatir, yang terpenting Baekhyun harus tetap rajin belajar mengontrol aura Baekhyun, agar kekuatan Baekhyun nanti muncul, Baekhyun bisa dengan cepat menguasainya,"

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk cepat, merasa puas dengan jawaban sang ibu.

"Nah sekarang, kita mulai cerita kita malam ini,"

...

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol?"

"Masuk saja, hyung,"

Jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup untuk Suho, ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

Kamar dengan pencahayaan minim itu terasa dingin, berbeda dengan kekuatan sang pemilik yang seharusnya dapat memberikan kehangatan. Suho sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum, suasana ini sudah familiar baginya dan ia tak perlu terlalu terkejut.

"Ada tujuan apa?" tanya sang pemilik kamar _to the point_. Sikap dingin dan cueknya sama sekali tak berubah.

"Kau ingat pertemuan dewan esok hari, bukan?" tanya Suho kembali, seraya mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di kamar itu.

"Ah, itu," Chanyeol bergumam singkat. "Tak bisakah aku absen dari pertemuan itu?"

"Ini kewajibanmu, Chanyeol. Usiamu sudah 250 tahun sudah seharusnya kau,"

"Ya, ya, ya," potong Chanyeol cepat, ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mendengar petuah Suho tengah malam begini. "Aku sudah sangat paham jadi tak perlu kau lanjutkan, hyung,"

Suho menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Bulan depan adalah ulang tahunmu. Ada permintaan khusus mengenai pestanya?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada omega di pestaku,"

"Wu Chanyeol," geraman Suho akhirnya tak bisa ditahan.

"Oh, ayolah, hyung. Omega itu menyebalkan, mereka selalu bersikap manja hanya karena ingin perhatian darimu, bukankah itu merepotkan?"

"Aku sudah punya omega jika kau lupa," jawab Suho dengan geraman tertahan.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Aku lupa. Maaf hyung, aku tak ingat jika kau baru menikah bulan lalu,"

Suho berdecih lirih. "Terserah kau. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, setelah ulang tahunmu bulan depan, kau juga harus segera mencari omega-mu dan menikah, Chanyeol,"

Lelaki itu melirik tanpa minat, "Aku tidak mau,"

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Karena itu berarti kau tidak akan menjadi Phoenix dan Klan Api akan berhenti kepemimpinannya,"

"Apa-apaan!" Chanyeol segera bangkit, menggeram tak terima dengan ucapan Suho.

"Itu konsekuensinya. Kau tau sendiri, Klan-mu saat ini dalam kondisi tidak stabil setelah kepergian kakakmu. Jika kau yang menjadi penerus satu-satunya tak ingin melanjutkan, itu berarti Klan Api akan berakhir," jawab Suho dengan tenang, namun sebuah senyum remeh terlihat di wajahnya, sengaja memancing Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya perlu mencari omega, bukan? Itu mudah, semua omega pasti akan bersedia menjadi mate-ku," jawab Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu," balas Suho, membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap geram padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Kau lupa alasan Klan Api menjadi salah satu klan paling kuat dan paling langka di Exodus?" ucapan Suho itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir ulang.

"Para omega mungkin akan bertekuk lutut melihat ketampananmu, tapi setelah melihat auramu, mereka pasti akan mundur. Kenapa? Karena kau seorang Phoenix, dan menjadi mate seorang Phoenix bukan hal mudah, Chanyeol. Nyawa taruhannya,"

Chanyeol diam, membenarkan ucapan Suho. Omega yang menjadi mate seorang Phoenix haruslah omega dengan aura tinggi, karena dibutuhkan kekuatan yang besar untuk melahirkan keturunan Phoenix. Dan jika omega itu tak cukup kuat, maka nyawanya-lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, nada suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Suho menghela nafas panjangnya lagi, kemudian berujar, "Inilah yang sudah lama kuingatkan padamu, namun kau selalu menganggapnya remeh. Takdir Klan Api selanjutnya ada di tanganmu, Chanyeol, dan kau tau sendiri, tak mudah untuk melanjutnya. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mencarikan solusinya, asal kau menerima siapapun omega yang akan kupilihkan untukmu nanti,"

.

.

.

Next or Not?


	2. 1

HEAVEN

 _ChanBaek_

 _Omegaverse-Mpreg_

 _..._

Rapat dewan telah berakhir dan para tetinggi klan satu per satu mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat. Chanyeol menjadi yang paling dahulu keluar dan tak terlihat keberadaannya, membuat Suho lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Tak mudah mengurus seorang penerus Klan Api yang pada umumnya keras kepala. Jika bukan karena janjinya pada sang sahabat, ia mungkin enggan melakukannya.

"Tuan Kim, aku mendengar proyek pemanfaatan gelombang laut yang kau lakukan berjalan sukses. Selamat," Yunho, yang juga hadir sebagai pemimpin Klan Heaven, datang menyapanya. Senyum Suho seketika terbentuk, membalas sapaan Yunho dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Jung. Aku bersyukur untuk itu,"

"Klan Heaven sangat mendukung proyekmu itu, karena proyek itu sangat bermanfaat bagi penduduk negeri dan tidak menimbulkan efek samping pada alam," ujar Yunho lagi. Klan Heaven adalah klan yang bertanggung jawab mengenai pelestarian alam dan pengaturan cuaca.

"Saya sangat senang untuk dukungan Anda. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa membahasnya lebih lanjut di istanaku,"

Kedua pemimpin berbeda generasi itu tampak mengobrol akrab, hingga beberapa pemimpin dari klan lain ikut bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan penerus Klan Api yang menjadi tanggunganmu saat ini, Tuan Kim? Kulihat sepertinya ia mulai rajin menghadiri rapat dewan akhir-akhir ini," pertanyaan dari Kangin, pemimpin Klan Fauna itu membuat senyum Suho sedikit meredup.

"Ya, begitulah. Tahun ini ia sudah berumur 250 tahun karena itulah aku mulai membiasakannya dengan kegiatan dewan,"

"Wah, tak terasa juga ya. Bukankah itu berarti, ia sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dan mengambil alih Klan Api sepenuhnya?"

Kumpulan yang umumnya terdiri dari pria paruh baya itu ikut mengiyakan ucapan Kangin.

"Benar. Karena itulah saya mulai sibuk mencarikannya omega yang tepat," ujar Suho kemudian, tanpa meninggalkan kesan hormatnya.

"Pasti sulit mencarikannya omega. Saat ini, tak banyak omega yang mempunyai kekuatan besar, tak seperti jaman dahulu. Mungkin karena kondisi negeri yang sudah damai," komentar pemimpin klan lainnya.

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut, meninggalkan sebuah rencana besar dalam benak Yunho.

...

"Menikah? Dengan penerus Phoenix?" Jaejoong memekik setelah mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, yeobo,"

"Aku tidak, Boo," jawab Yunho dengan mantap. "Aku sangat yakin dengan ini. Lagipula usia Baekhyun sudah cukup menikah,"

"Tapi kau tau sendiri, Bear. Aura Baekhyun lemah, ia bahkan belum mendapatkan kekuatannya hingga sekarang,"

"Lalu mau bagaimana? Apa anak itu akan selamanya berada dalam pengawasan kita, begitu? Suatu hari nanti ia juga harus menikah, apa bedanya dengan sekarang,"

"Tapi, Bear, yang akan kau jodohkan dengannya adalah Phoenix, pemimpin Klan Api. Apa kau berniat membunuhnya?" Jaejoong bertanya sinis, menatap tajam alpha-nya itu.

"Benar, sudah lama aku ingin membunuhnya, namun kau selalu saja melarangku. Kubilang berkali-kali padamu, ia bukan seorang Heaven. Kita bahkan tak tau apa klan-nya sebenarnya,"

"Aku tak tau kau sepicik ini, Jung Yunho," nada bicara Jaejoong melemah, terganti oleh tatapan sendu dan kecewa yang ia tujukan pada Yunho.

"Terserah apa katamu, Boo. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan menerima bantahan,"

...

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau jaga Baekhyun untuk mama?"

Sehun menatap sang ibu dengan datar.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Membuang waktuku saja,"

Jaejoong menatap anaknya dengan memelas. "Ayolah sayang, bantu mama kali ini. Kau hanya perlu menjaganya selama mama tak ada. Hanya tiga hari, mama hanya akan mengunjungi kakakmu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu,"

Sehun mulai merasa tak tega, hingga sebuah anggukan akhirnya menjadi jawaban.

"Menjaganya dari jauh sudah cukup, bukan? Aku tak ingin banyak berurusan dengannya,"

"Iya, tak masalah. Tapi pastikan ia selalu dalam pengawasanmu,"

"Baiklah,"

...

Sudah hampir dua hari Jaejoong pergi dari Heaven untuk mengunjungi putra sulungnya, dan selama itu pula wajah Baekhyun terlihat murung. Pemuda mungil itu tampak tak bersemangat. Meski para pengasuhnya tak pernah berhenti mengajaknya bermain ataupun menghiburnya, namun Baekhyun tak benar-benar tersentuh untuk itu. Sang mama adalah satu-satunya yang tulus padanya dan Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Sedangkan anggota keluarganya yang lain cenderung menghindarinya, bahkan para pengasuhnya pun mendekatinya hanya karena sebuah perintah.

"Apa mama belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sendunya yang terlihat jelas.

"Belum, tuan muda. Yang Mulia Ratu masih berada di Hutan Elyxus untuk mengunjungi Tuan Muda Jongdae,"

Bibir mungil Baekhyun mengerucut, menunjukkan rasa tidak puasnya akan jawaban sang pengasuh.

"Apa Jongdae hyung akan pulang juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami tidak tahu, tuan muda, karena seharusnya Tuan Muda Jongdae masih melakukan pelatihannya di sana,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, tanda mengerti. Ia jadi teringat kakak sulungnya itu, salah satu anggota keluarganya yang juga ia rindukan saat ini. Kakaknya itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang lain yang bersikap baik padanya selain sang mama. Namun sayangnya, ia harus mengikuti pelatihannya di Hutan Elyxus sejak tiga tahun lalu, mengingat ia adalah penerus utama Klan Heaven saat ini.

"Yang Mulia Raja datang," sebuah pengumuman dari depan pintu kamar membuat Baekhyun dan para pengasuhnya terkejut. Buru-buru pemuda mungil itu bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, sedangkan para pengasuhnya bergegas keluar dari pintu kamar lainnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya, seolah dirinya hendak dimakan hewan buas saat ini.

"Bangun dan ganti pakaianmu segera. Kita harus pergi secepatnya," suara berat Yunho membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak mau, Baekhyun sedang tidur," jawab pemuda mungil itu lirih.

"Cepat lakukan sebelum aku membentakmu," ucap Yunho lagi, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mau tak mau melepaskan selimutnya.

"Pengasuh, bantu dia berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Aku tak punya banyak waktu,"

...

"Apa supnya sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Kami hanya perlu memanaskannya nanti. Bahan makanan lain juga hampir selesai,"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi memeriksa persiapan di ruang makan,"

Yixing berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Ia nampak puas dengan segala persiapan yang ia lakukan. Hanya tinggal menunggu tamu datang, maka semuanya akan sempurna.

"Ah, yeobo," mata Yixing semakin berbinar saat dirinya mendapati sang suami telah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Alpha-nya itu nampak lelah, namun masih terlihat mengagumkan di matanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanyanya setelah mengecup singkat pipi sang suami.

"Semua berjalan lancar, hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja?" Yixing bertanya ulang. Jubah sang suami telah ia ambil dan tangannya yang bebas mulai mengusap lembut pipi lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak mau mendengarkanku," ucap Suho dengan nada lelah dan putus asa. Yixing tersenyum maklum, sudah sangat hafal dengan keluhan sang suami.

"Ia tak mau bergabung nanti malam?"

Suho mengangguk, lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah mereka masuk ke kamar.

"Sudah kau bujuk? Ia sudah tau urgensi pertemuan malam ini, bukan?"

"Sudah. Dan ia bilang bahwa ia tidak tertarik dan tak peduli tentang itu,"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja. Yang terpenting ia sudah setuju untuk menerima perjodohan ini,"

Suho menghela nafas lelahnya, "Aku hanya khawatir ia akan menolak setelah kita memutuskannya,"

...

Sesungguhnya, oksigen yang ada di sekitar mereka saat itu melimpah, namun Baekhyun merasa ia seperti tak bisa bernafas saat ini. Setiap langkah demi langkah dari kuda yang ia naiki seolah membuat nyawa Baekhyun semakin lama semakin terlepas. Pemuda mungil itu bisa merasakan akan adanya hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Apalagi jika dilihatnya wajah sang ayah yang tampak sangat serius dan menakutkan saat ini. Namun ancaman sang ayah membuatnya menahan diri sebaik mungkin. Ayahnya sangat benci melihatnya menangis, katanya seorang Elyxion tak boleh cengeng karena Elyxion adalah prajurit Exodus. Namun Baekhyun nyatanya tak benar bisa mengendalikan tangisannya. Air matanya akan tetap keluar meski tanpa suara.

"Hapus air matamu. Kita akan segera sampai,"

Baekhyun segera menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Gerakannya kasar, terburu-buru, dan justru membuat produksi air matanya semakin bertambah karena kepanikkannya.

"Kubilang, hapus! Kau tak mendengar kata ayahmu?"

Nafas Baekhyun terdengar putus-putus saat berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Yunho hanya bisa berdecih lalu memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka sejenak.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dengar aku. Kau akan bertemu calon suamimu sebentar lagi, jadi hentikan tangisanmu dan tunjukkan senyumanmu secerah mungkin," kali ini, Yunho berucap lebih lembut pada Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tak segan menatapnya dengan lekat, membuat Baekhyun perlahan lebih tenang dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Suami Baekhyun?" tanya pemuda itu setelah air matanya benar-benar berhenti.

"Ya. Suami Baekhyun. Jadi, ubah raut wajahmu dan kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka,"

Kata 'suami' yang keluar dari mulut Yunho membuat Baekhyun sedikit antusias. Ia penasaran dan juga tak sabaran. Kata sang mama, umurnya memang memang sudah cukup untuk jatuh cinta dan menikah, karena itulah ia mulai merasa tak sabaran.

"Tapi, mengapa mama tak ikut dengan kita?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, teringat sang mama yang memang sedari tadi ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Mamamu masih mengunjungi kakakmu. Ia akan menyusul setelahnya," jawab Yunho seadanya, karena tak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika ia membawa pergi Baekhyun diam-diam dari sang ibu.

...

Sehun baru saja melakukan 'aktivitas' mingguannya bersama Luhan saat ia teringat pesan ibunya mengenai Baekhyun. Langkahnya yang sebelumnya ia tujukan keluar istana, segera ia balik menuju paviliun dimana kamar Baekhyun berada.

"Kita akan kemana, Hun-ah?" Luhan mengernyit bingung sembari tetap mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Ke kamar adikku," jawab Sehun singkat. Langkahnya ia percepat saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah firasat buruk ia rasakan.

"Adikmu? Aku baru tau kau punya adik,"

"Ia adik angkat-," ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu tangannya berhasil membuka kamar Baekhyun.

Kosong.

"Pelayan," Sehun segera memanggil salah satu pelayan yang lewat di dekat paviliun. "Kau melihat Baekhyun?"

"Tuan muda Baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh Yang Mulia Raja, tuan muda,"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sehun-ah?" Luhan bertanya penasaran, namun lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Ayah membawanya pergi? Kemana?_

...

"Selamat datang di Istana Air, Tuan Jung," ucap Suho dengan senyuman khasnya. Di belakangnya, Yixing ikut membungkuk dan tersenyum sopan, diikuti para pelayannya yang lain.

"Istana anda benar-benar indah, seperti yang orang-orang bilang," puji Yunho sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Jung. Kami sudah menyiapkan jamuan spesial untuk anda,"

Satu per satu, para anggota Klan Heaven mulai memasuki istana. Suho dan Yixing tak henti memberikan senyuman mereka, meski diam-diam mata mereka terfokus pada sosok pemuda manis yang berjalan di belakang Yunho.

...

"Dia adalah Baekhyun, anakku yang kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya. Ia putra bungsuku dan seorang omega,"

Dahi Suho mengernyit bingung, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Matanya sudah ia sipitkan, tatapannya sudah ia fokuskan beberapa kali lipat, namun penglihatannya tetap menangkap aura putih milik Baekhyun. Aura transparan yang hampir tak terlihat. Lidahnya gatal ingin menanyakan hal itu, namun urung ia lakukan. Ia takut menyinggung pemimpin Heaven itu.

Hingga akhirnya, saat para Heaven dipersilahkan menuju ruang makan, Suho dengan cepat meraih tangan istrinya untuk berbicara serius.

"Kau melihatnya, bukan? Ia bukan seorang Heaven, auranya berbeda. Dan juga," Suho memotong ucapannya sejenak sembari menelan salivanya.

"Lemah,"

"Aku tahu," berbeda dengan Suho yang nampak panik, Yixing justru terlihat lebih tenang.

"Berarti aku tak salah lihat," Suho menggeram pelan. "Bagaimana bisa Tuan Jung menjodohkan anaknya yang beraura lemah dengan Chanyeol? Apa ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Itu saja saja ia membunuh anaknya! Ah, tidak, anak itu memang bukan anaknya, ia memang sengaja membuang anak itu pada kita. Benar-benar licik, apa menurutnya dengan menjual anaknya itu, kita akan semakin menghormatinya? Atau ia hanya ingin dianggap hebat dengan menjadi mertua Phoenix?"

Suho tak bisa menahan emosinya, ia terus saja mengumpat meski dengan suara berbisik.

"Tapi yeobo," suara lembut Yixing membuatnya terhenti. "Aku melihat ada yang berbeda dari anak itu,"

Dahi Suho mengernyit, "Berbeda?"

Yixing mengangguk yakin, "Auranya memang terlihat lemah, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada energi berbeda yang keluar. Meski aku sendiri tak yakin itu apa,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Tetap saja ia adalah seorang Elyxion beraura lemah," Suho masih tak bisa menangkap maksud Yixing.

"Energi yang kumaksud itu, adalah energi yang pernah kulihat dari diri Tao," ucapan Yixing itu membuat Suho terkesiap. "Dan juga energi yang umum ada dari para pasangan seorang Phoenix,"

"Kau tidak bercanda dengan apa yang kau katakan, sayang?" Yixing menggeleng, lalu kembali menatap mata Suho dengan yakin.

"Memang energinya masih samar-samar terlihat, namun aku yakin dengan itu,"

Keduanya lalu terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang ini?" Suho akhirnya bertanya, memutuskan untuk mendengar ucapan omega-nya, yang memang berasal dari Klan Healing, klan penyembuh dan juga pembaca aura kehidupan.

"Aku rasa, anak itu adalah anak yang seharusnya kita pilih,"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. 2

**HEAVEN**

 _ChanBaek_

 _Omegaverse-Mpreg_

.

..

 _..._

Baekhyun tak tahu apakah takdir baik atau buruk yang telah menimpanya, namun ia merasa, terperangkap di Istana Air yang megah ini sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Suara gemericik air, kicau burung kecil yang terbang mengitari istana, serta wangi embun dari tanaman hijau, membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Istana ini tak jauh berbeda dari Istana Heaven dan Baekhyun cukup lega untuk itu.

Tapi tetap saja, mengingat bahwa ditinggal seorang diri di istana yang asing ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Bagaimanapun, ia baru saja tiba hari ini, tak mengenal siapapun, dan lagi, tak ada sang mama disini. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi.

"Tuan muda, hari akan mulai gelap, akan lebih baik jika kita kembali ke dalam,"

"Tidak bisakah Baekhyun disini saja? Baekhyun tak nyaman di dalam," ia merengek lirih hingga hampir tak terdengar, beruntung pelayan di sampingnya masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, akan saya ambilkan teh hangat untuk tuan muda, agar tuan muda merasa lebih nyaman,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seadanya, membiarkan pelayan itu pergi sejenak.

"Baekhyun rindu mama," ia bergumam lagi, kali ini dengan air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya. Ia merasa bodoh karena berhasil dibohongi oleh kata-kata sang ayah.

Calon suami yang mana? Orang yang ditemuinya sejak awal hanyalah sepasang suami istri berwajah pucat, sepucat wajah kakak keduanya. Meskipun senyum yang mereka tujukan padanya terlihat tulus, Baekhyun masih merasa tak nyaman. Ia belum mengenal mereka, dan ia tak bisa memutuskan apakah ia bisa mempercayai mereka atau tidak. Kehadiran ayahnya pun sama sekali tak membantu.

Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar ditinggalkan seorang diri, di tempat yang asing. Kini ia mulai mengerti maksud ayahnya mengajaknya kemari. Ya, ayahnya memang ingin membuangnya, seperti beberapa kesempatan yang pernah ayahnya lakukan padanya.

Suara langkah kuda mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari rumput hijau yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Mata sendunya perlahan berbinar saat mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Paman!"

Lelaki yang berada di atas kuda itu memekik terkejut, hampir saja menabrak Baekhyun jika dirinya tak sigap menghindari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan kudanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau ingin mati?"

"Paman!" bukannya meringkuk ketakutan, Baekhyun justru semakin memekik senang saat melihat Chanyeol turun dari kudanya. Pemuda mungil itu segera berlari mendekati lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan kasar dilepasnya pelukan itu dan ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun. Ia baru sadar jika pemuda mungil adalah pemuda yang pernah ia tolong sebelumnya di festival.

"Paman pasti terkejut melihat Baekhyun disini," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. "Paman sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku-,"

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah,"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara Yixing. Lelaki berlesung itu datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Suho sudah menunggumu di ruangannya, bicaralah dengannya," ujar Yixing yang hanya di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa berniat menjawab, lelaki itu sudah lebih dahulu berjalan melewati Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam istana.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum, lagi-lagi hanya bisa maklum dengan sikap dingin Chanyeol. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun, yang kini kembali merengut karena merasa diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah? Hyung membawa teh hangat untukmu, Baekhyun mau?" ujar Yixing lembut.

Baekhyun menunduk, merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Yixing.

"Ah, sepertinya Baekhyun tak suka teh hangat ya? Hmm, bagaimana dengan jus? Di taman belakang milik hyung ada banyak buah-buahan, jeruk, anggur, semangka, strawberri, apel-,"

"Strawberri?" pemuda mungil itu mulai tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan Yixing. "Hyungie punya strawberri?"

"Iya. Baekhyun suka strawberri?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia memang penggemar berat strawberri, bahkan sang mama sengaja membuat kebun strawberri untuknya di Heaven.

"Kalau begitu, mau memetiknya bersama hyung?"

...

"Hyung bercanda?" Chanyeol menatap sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak lelakinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Anak itu adalah calon omega-ku? Bagaimana bisa?"

Suho menghela nafasnya sejenak, sudah mengira akan reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Lelaki itu pasti sulit menerimanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun masih belum bisa menerima fakta yang saat ini terjadi.

"Ini benar, Chanyeol. Anak itu adalah calon omega-mu. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Yixing mengenai hal ini,"

"Tapi hyung, kau bilang sendiri, omega-ku haruslah seorang Elyxion yang beraura kuat. Sedangkan aura anak itu lemah hyung, sangat lemah. Bagaimana kau menjadikannya sebagai omega-ku?"

"Begini Chanyeol," Suho berujar perlahan, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. "Kau ingat Zitao? Omega kakakmu? Anak itu memiliki energi yang sama dengannya, Yixing yang mengatakan ini padaku,"

"Oh, omega yang membuat Yifan hyung pergi dan melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai Phoenix?" Chanyeol berdecih. "Jadi kau bilang, karena mereka memiliki energi yang sama, ia bisa menjadi omega-ku? Apa tak ada omega lain yang lebih pantas?"

"Chanyeol, mengertilah, saat ini hanya anak itu yang bisa aku temukan untuk menjadi omega-mu,"

"Aku tak peduli butuh waktu selama apa, tapi aku tak ingin anak itu yang menjadi omega-ku, hyung. Ini terlalu beresiko,"

"Kau hanya butuh keturunan darinya, dan selesai. Kita tak perlu peduli apakah nantinya ia berhasil hidup atau tidak, karenanya keluarganya pun sengaja membuangnya pada kita,"

Chanyeol terkesiap, tak percaya dengan ucapan Suho sebelumnya. Ia jadi teringat pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan ayah dan ibu Baekhyun di festival.

Ternyata benar dugaannya saat itu, anak itu memang sengaja dibuang dengan ditinggalkan seorang diri.

"Aku tak tau kau selicik itu, hyung,"

Suho mengusak kasar rambutnya, mulai merasa frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Asal kau tau, Chanyeol, Yifan baru berhasil mendapatkan omega-nya bahkan setelah berkelana dan berperang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, sedangkan dirimu? Apa kau bisa melakukannya sekarang? Sedangkan kau dituntut untuk memimpin segera,"

Chanyeol terdiam, tak berani menjawab karena memang itu kebenarannya. Ia terlalu banyak bersantai selama ini, mengabaikan fakta mengenai dirinya yang akan menjadi penerus Phoenix.

"Aku tak bisa terlalu lama melindungi istanamu, Chanyeol. Para musuh kalian mulai berevolusi sekarang, dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selain Phoenix sendiri,"

Istananya, tempat tinggalnya, tanah kelahirannya. Chanyeol mulai teringat satu-per satu kenangan yang ada di sana. Jika istana yang selama ini dilindungi oleh kristal air Suho itu, jatuh ke tangan musuh mereka, Klan Api akan benar-benar berakhir. Dan Chanyeol tak sudi hal itu terjadi.

...

Baekhyun baru saja tertidur setelah menyantap makan malamnya satu jam yang lalu. Yixing sendiri yang membuat dan menghidangkan makan malam itu, bahkan ia menemani si mungil menghabiskan makan malamnya. Dan selama waktu itulah dimanfaatkan Yixing untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun. Yixing tahu jika Baekhyun masih merasa canggung dengan suasana barunya kini, karena itulah, Yixing berusaha lebih untuk membuat Baekhyun nyaman padanya.

Suho sudah berada di atas ranjangnya saat Yixing memasuki kamar mereka. Ia segera membuka pakaiannya, menggantinya dengan baju tidur yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Kudengar kau makan malam bersama anak itu tadi?"

"Hmm," Yixing bergumam sembari mengancing piyamanya.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apa ia sudah mulai mau bicara denganmu?"

"Begitulah. Ia bahkan sudah mau banyak bercerita lebih dulu,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan salah satu dari kita,"

Yixing tersenyum setuju, lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Suho. Lelaki itu segera menyambutnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari samping sembari sesekali mencuri kesempatan mencium ceruk lehernya.

"Kau sudah menjelaskan mengenai Chanyeol?" meski begitu, pembicaraan mereka masih berlanjut.

"Belum. Tapi kurasa Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol. Ia bahkan memanggil Chanyeol 'Paman',"

"Paman?"

"Hmm. Hanya saja, respon Chanyeol masih dingin. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana dia, bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal. Anak itu sudah mau berbicara pada Chanyeol padahal pada kita pun, ia masih canggung,"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tau soal itu,"

...

Pukul 12 malam, waktu yang tepat untuk mengarungi mimpi di alam tidur, namun Chanyeol justru terbangun oleh hasratnya ke kamar mandi. Rasa kantuk yang menderanya tadi hilang begitu tangannya menyentuh dinginnya air. Air di istana ini memang cenderung lebih dingin, karena memang merupakan air suci dan alami.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, sekadar berjalan menyisiri koridor sembari menunggu rasa kantuknya kembali. Hingga sebuah suara isakan membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya imajinasinya, namun suara isakan itu terus berlanjut, membuat bulu kuduknya naik. Dengan penasaran ia mengikuti suara isakan tersebut.

Mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit begitu sesosok pemuda mungil tampak tak jauh dari hadapannya. Pemuda itu tengah terduduk di sisi lantai koridor, terlihat menunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Hei, kau," Chanyeol menegurnya dari jauh, membuat lelaki itu seketika mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda mungil itu nyatanya adalah Baekhyun. Begitu mengenali wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Paman belum tidur?"

"Hei, aku yang bertanya padamu lebih dulu," Chanyeol membalas dengan kesal.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar terkekeh kecil, meski matanya masih terlihat basah.

"Kenapa menangis sendirian di sini?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, sembari duduk tak jauh di tempat yang sebelumnya Baekhyun duduki.

Baekhyun mau tak mau akhirnya kembali duduk, wajahnya kembali terlihat muram.

"Baekhyun rindu Mama,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak pulang saja?" terdengar seperti sebuah pengusiran, namun Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya ingin bertanya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk dan terisak kecil.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untukmu," Chanyeol berujar lagi, tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya sedikit tak tega, namun ia juga tak setuju dengan perjodohan mereka.

"Tapi Baekhyun takut pada Ayah," Baekhyun menjawab lirih. "Ayah akan marah jika Baekhyun tidak jadi menikah,"

 _Jadi anak ini sudah tau akan dinikahkan._ Chanyeol berujar dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun seketika menatap Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku?" _Apa anak ini sudah tau bahwa aku yang akan menikah dengannya?_

"Paman tau siapa yang akan menikah dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berdeham kecil, merasa kebingungan untuk menjawab.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Dia orang yang sangat menyeramkan. Tubuhnya besar dan bulat, selain itu, ia juga sudah tua. Kau mau dinikahkan dengannya?" bohong Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Satu tangannya memegang dagu dengan raut wajah menggemaskan. Chanyeol dalam hati menertawai tindakan konyolnya untuk membohongi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi Ayah sudah memilihkannya untuk Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dengan wajah lesu, yang entah mengapa terlihat semakin imut di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang, sedikit kecewa usahanya membujuk Baekhyun pergi ternyata tak berhasil.

"Kau takut sekali pada ayahmu itu. Semenakutkan apa dia," Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya bergumam, namun hal itu membuat Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Ayah tak pernah menyukai Baekhyun," jawab si mungil dengan sendu.

"Kenapa? Karena kau bukan anak kandungnya?"

Ucapan Chanyeol itu tanpa diduga membuat Baekhyun kembali menangis.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya," Chanyeol berusaha memperbaiki ucapannya, namun bukannya berhenti, tangisan Baekhyun justru semakin kencang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol gusar.

"Sudah jangan menangis, maafkan aku," Chanyeol berusaha berbagai cara untuk menenangkan Baekhyn, namun nyatanya anak itu tetap menangis kencang.

"Kalau kau menangis terus, monster di Istana ini akan bangun dan memakanmu," tak punya ide lain, Chanyeol akhirnya lagi-lagi membohongi Baekhyun. Dan hal itu tampaknya berhasil karena setelahnya, Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Monster?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Monster apa?"

"Eum, monster kucing?" Chanyeol menjawab sedikit ragu, karena pada kenyataannya satu-satunya monster di tempat ini adalah Tan, monster kucing milik Minseok, sepupu Suho.

"Apa dia menyeramkan?" bukannya takut, Baekhyun sepertinya justru tertarik dengan monster yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

"Ugh, sedikit," sebenarnya tidak sama sekali, Chanyeol bahkan tak yakin jika Tan masih bisa disebut monster karena perawakannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun ingin lihat,"

"Apa?"

...

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika kebohongannya pada Baekhyun justru membawanya ke dalam kandang Tan di waktu malam seperti ini. Diam-diam ia mengutuk kebodohannya. Mengapa ia tak sekalian berbohong mengenai monster harimau atau singa? Setidaknya lebih meyakinkan untuk menakut-nakuti Baekhyun.

"Hei, jalan yang cepat," Chanyeol mengomel pada Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun susah jalan, gelap,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya ke sekian kali, menghadapi omega manja seperti Baekhyun benar-benar menguras emosi. Apalagi untuk menikah dengannya, membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin.

"Nah, sudah sampai,"

Decakan kagum keluar dari bibir Baekhyun begitu mereka sampai. Sebagai seorang monster kucing, kandang Tan sebenarnya terlalu mewah. Kandang itu bahkan terlihat lebih seperti sebuah kamar.

"Namanya Tan?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah membaca papan di pintu kandang.

"Iya," Chanyeol menjawab malas. "Kalau ingin masuk, lihat saja dan jangan berisik. Kau bisa membangunkannya nanti,"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat, lalu perlahan membuka pintu kandang itu.

"Tan-nie? Tan-nie~" Baekhyun memanggil dengan lembut sembari melangkah masuk, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap berdiri di luar dengan enggan. Lelaki itu hany a menggerakkan salah satu kakinya dengan gusar, menunggu yang lebih mungil untuk segera keluar, namun nyatanya justru sebuah teriakan yang ia dengar.

"Kyaa!"

Chanyeol berjengit terkejut, seketika mengambil langkah untuk memasuki kandang monster kucing itu.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya lelaki itu dengan khawatir, namun nyatanya yang ia lihat justru Baekhyun yang tengah dijilati oleh Tan, si monster kucing. Chanyeol berdiri mematung, tak tau harus bereaksi apa.

"Pa-paman, Tan-nie sepertinya menyukaiku," Baekhyun berujar sembari tertawa kecil. Tubuh mungilnya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Tan di atasnya.

"Cukup, Tan-nie," Baekhyun akhirnya berhail memangku tubuh gempal Tan di tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Baekhyun. Dan itu, Paman," pemuda mungil itu menyapa Tan, lalu memaksa kucing itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Hanya saja, begitu Tan menatap Chanyeol, ia seketika lepas dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan menubruk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun awalnya tertawa, namun begitu mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, ia buru-buru mendekat.

"Ya! Aku alergi kucing!"

...

"Astaga, kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada di kandang Tan tengah malam begini," gumam Yixing sembari mengaduk ramuan yang telah di buatnya. Setelah itu, ia pun mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Chanyeol, meletakkan cangkir berisis obat itu pada meja di samping ranjang.

"Ugh, maafkan Baekhyun," Baekhyun yang berada di sudut lain di ruangan kesehatan itu hanya mencicit lirih, merasa takut.

"Baekhyun tidak tau kalau Paman alergi kucing," lirih pemuda mungil itu lagi.

Yixing tersenyum, lalu beralih mendekati Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, setelah meminum obatnya, Chanyeol akan segera pulih kembali,"

Baekhyun bernafas lega setelahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih berbaring dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Nah, sekarang Baekhyun juga harus istirahat. Sebentar lagi pagi menjelang,"

"Tapi Baekhyun ingin di sini bersama Paman,"

Yixing terdiam sejenak, nampak menimbang, hingga kemudian sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya.

"Baiklah, tapi beristirahatlah jika Baekhyun ingin, heum? Jangan terjaga sampai pagi,"

"Baik, Hyung-ie,"

...

" _Chanyeol-ie,"_

"Mama,"

" _Chanyeol-ie,"_

"Mama!"

"MAMA!"

Chanyeol terbangun seketika dengan tubuh berkeringat. Dengn kepala yang masih terasa pening, Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Matanya menyipit begitu mendapati sosok mungil di samping ranjangnya yang tengah tertidur dengan manis.

"Mama?"

Matanya berkejap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan retinanya, namun sosok itu bukanlah sosok sang Mama yang sebelumnya berada di mimpinya. Itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ck, apa yang ia lakukan di sini," merasa kecewa, Chanyeol kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

..

...

 **TBC**


End file.
